In the Game
"In the Game" is the season premiere of the second season of Six Feet Under. It was written by Alan Ball, directed by Rodrigo García and first aired on March 3, 2002. Synopsis A young actress’s death prompts her cast mates from a slasher film to pitch in (more or less) for a cheap funeral at Fisher & Sons. Meanwhile, Ruth arranges a dinner for Nate, David and Claire—and their significant others—after reading a book for parents of gay and lesbian children. Story Brenda and Nate seem to be in a bit of a slump, or rather Brenda is in the slump for both of them. David gets some good news, but then continues to get bad news of varying degrees. But if David's news is bad, Nate's could be considered slightly potentially devastating. And it doesn't help Nate that Brenda is being so detached and cold towards him. Ruth is trying to figure out ways she can be more accepting and open to David's homosexuality. In the process she questions Claire about her sexuality. Rico is trying to become more involved on the sales side of the business but strikes out. Cast Main Cast * Peter Krause as Nate Fisher * Michael C. Hall as David Fisher * Frances Conroy as Ruth Fisher * Lauren Ambrose as Claire Fisher * Freddy Rodriguez as Federico Diaz * Mathew St. Patrick as Keith Charles * Rachel Griffiths as Brenda Chenowith Co-Starring * Melissa Marsala as Angelica * Paul Terrell Clayton as Eddie * Richard Jenkins as Nathaniel Fisher * Ed O'Ross as Nikolai * Eric Balfour as Gabriel Dimas Guest Starring * Ben Scott as Butcher * David Shatraw as Shiatsu Client * Mary-Pat Green as Priest * Stanley Kamel as Death * Cleo King as Life * Scott Atkinson as Kevin Miller * Barbara Tarbuck as STD Clinic Doctor * Geoffrey Nauffts as AVM Specialist * Shawn Hatosy as Body Farrell * Alexandra Holden as Becky Maxwell * Denalda Williams as Becky's Manager Also Guest Starring Obituary Rebecca Leah Milford 1980 - 2001 Rebecca Leah Milford, 21, an actress who worked on several film and television projects, died Saturday, July 9, 2001 of a drug overdose. Born in Bakersfield, California, Milford showed an interest in show business at an early age when she starred in grade school productions of "Grease" and "Damn Yankees." When Becky was 13, her parents died in an automobile accident. She soon moved in with her grandparents in Encino, and attended Grove Street Middle School and Herbert Hoover High School. Becky's career began a short time later, as a model in Seventeen and Teen Cosmo, and in print ads for Bonne Bell cosmetics. She began acting professionally two years ago, with small roles on the Saturday morning kids' television show "Crank it Up" and the cable movies "Passion Play" and "Burned by Desire." She recently starred in the horror movie "Whack Job," starring Brody Farrell, an actor with whom she was romantically linked. Music Gallery Image:S2ep1_1.jpg Image:S2ep1_2.jpg Image:S2ep1_3.jpg Image:S2ep1_4.jpg Image:S2ep1_5.jpg Quotes :(During Nate's hallucination) "All that lives, lives forever. Only the shell, the perishable, passes away. The spirit is without end, eternal, deathless..." :- :David: Why are my friends special? :Ruth: OK, then, if there is any one you are having sex with I'd love for them to come. :- :Ruth: You know Claire when I was your age I had a crush on Jane Fonda. :Claire: Well she's single again so now's your chance. Fun Facts * When Nate is high and fills his glass with wine he slurps a bit off, then the camera goes away from the glass to his face, and a bit more is gone, then it goes to his face and the glass is full again! Continuity guys! * Starting with this episode, the epitaphs for the "body of the week" include only the years the person lived. Dates of birth and death are now omitted. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere